The RWBY Theorist
by Zarrok1138
Summary: A collection of OCs and one shots. Chapter 8 Heart of the lion Part 1
1. Chapter 1

Okay this Is a re-post of my first try at writing with some tweaks as before I am posting ideas OCs story shorts and rants from the world of RWBY. If this one is taken down as well then I will not post anything any being said I would like to apologize to Fanfic for not following their guidelines and I will strive to do better. But my goal will remain the same.

Now to explain what this fic is about. I will be posting OCs that you may use in your own fics I only ask that you PM me as I would love to read your fics. I will also post one shots with my OCs and some of the story ideas/one shots that I have given to some of the other authors here on fanfic. I would greatly appreciate reviews and feed back this is my first serous attempt at writing I have ever done and I need to know how I'm doing.

**Update my first multie part story is now up The Heart of a Lion Part 1**

Till next time

Zarrok1138


	2. The gunslinger

"A cunning fox with an attitude problem"

Raven is a 16 year old fox faunus with fox ears, but no tail. She has black hair worn in a low pony tail, and blood red eyes. She wears a black dress shirt with brown finger less gloves, and black jeans with brown cow girl boots. She also wears a brown leather cow boy vest with brown leather trench coat, and a brown cow boy hat(hear ears stick out of the hat she is a proud fuanus). As you may have guessed by now Raven is one of two kids that Yang and Blake had(Blake is Raven's birth mother). Raven despite her name takes more after Yang, she is wild and outgoing, picture her this way, she is a cow girl born in Texas raised in Chicago. This means she has the gun sling skills from Texas and the street brawling skills of Chicago. That said her weapons are a Smith&Wesson M500 witch fires five S&W 500 magnum cartridges, she also has a sawn off 1887 lever action shotgun chambered in 8 gauge 3.75 in. magnum. Can any one say over kill, as a back up she has a pair of brass knuckles as well.

**There you go as always review, fav, and follow. PM me if you want to use Raven in your fanfic**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	3. Meet Kain

**A story idea that I gave to shadowdoom10 for his story Shattered Bonds. Go read his its better than my stuff, no really it is!** Yang lay there bleeding out on the ground, her partner dead beside her. She look up to see Ruby and Weiss walking away, defiantly yang raised her weapon and aimed. But just as she was about to fire she froze... 'Why Ruby... why?' she thought and then just as she was about to pass out she felt some one behind her. With what little strength she had left she turned to face this next threat. What she saw made her blood run cold, before her was a young man 17-18 years old, intelligent deep green eyes, dark brown hair, he wore a black leather combat jacket and t-shirt black jeans and combat boots. But what scared her the most was the blooded rifle sword in his right hand. "Who are you" she said "My name is Kain Kendren, I was the leader of team KLER (killer)" he said sadly "But now" he said his voice growing cold and hard "I am the man that will kill Ruby Rose" he said barely above a whisper If Yang's blood could get any colder it would be solid ice. The cold bitter betrayed young man before her was absolutely horrifying in his quit hatred. Yang, for the first time in her life was truly, utterly scared. **Did you like it! Of course you didn't who am I kidding. Review fav and follow and PM me if you want to use any of my OCs** **Till next time ** **a friend** **Zarrok1138**


	4. The Bookworm

"A wronged soul with a will to fight"

Kain Kendren

First off semblens, this is a tough one, okay basically he can read and memarise a book just by touching it. This means he has perfect photographic memory of any thing he has ever read. It is kinda scary just how much he knows about every thing around him. But there is a cache his aura level is very low, almost nonexistent. Thus he relies on nachural strength and endurance, both of witch pale in comparison to what other hunters can achieve with aura. Okay starting to ramble a bit but bear with me and we can move on(damn my ocd and adhd). Now seeing as he can't over power or out last his enemy's, he needs to out smart, out maneuver, and out skill them, all of witch he can do. He is fairly strong and knows free running, also with his semblens knows every sword fighting style,

Damn that took forever! You still alive out there (hears minor groaning of a board reader) I'll take that as a yes, moving on.

Now the fun part his weapon.

Kain uses a rifle sword. The rifle is an M1 grand, an 8 shot stripier clip feed semi auto rifle that fires the 30-06 Springfield (aka the 30 odd 6)

The sword is a Calvary saber but has a slightly longer hand and a half hilt for both one and two handed fighting but stile retains the knuckle guard.

Lastly personality as you can tell from my short he has changed greatly. He was an optimistic and wise young man. He got accepted into beacon at 16 years old, and was in his second year at the time. He blames himself for his friends deaths(I know been done to death by now). He has become far darker as noted by the fact that Yang, Yang of all people was scared just by his being there.

**There you go. Review fav follow and PM me if you want to use any of my OCs in your storys**


	5. The Determined

"A cripple with a desire to prove himself"

Adam is a 17 year old human/fuanus hybrid(Yang is his birth mother. He has dirty blond hair, amber cat eyes, no tail or cat ears, and he is about 5'11" in height. In terms of clothing he wears a solid black version of the old Adam's outfit with a gold version of Adam's emblem. Before his Aura was unlocked Adam was injured in his right knee and now requires a cane to get around, sadly this will not stop him from being a huntsman. He is ridiculously stubborn and has trained twice as hard as his sister to get into Beacon. He wields a cane sword in a liado style made from the remains of the old Adam's sword Wilt(note it is still called Wilt), it has a gold double edge blade a black hilt with an amber gemstone in the pommel, the cane it self is solid black. Adam is never to be under estimated he has beaten his younger and far more agile sister countless times and can spar on even ground with both of his mothers. He is a master swordsman in his own right and has earned his spot at Beacon.

**Done finally well what do you think of Adam? Review fav follow and PM me if you would like to use this or any other of my OCs**

**Update: If your confused about what I mean by birth mother look up Wedding in the world of snow ch. 13**

**till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	6. Me and RWBY

**A collection of my interactions with the world of RWBY(call them hallucinations if you like god knows I'm crazy enough)**

Well that was a thing "hey" what "that's my line" one second... BOOM! "ow" Okay sorry Yang, were was I.

10 guess who the parent are for Raven and Adam(hears a hint their adopted)

"hey you gave it away"

Nora were did you come from

"Um internet!"

Face palm why me

"Still here"

I know I'm trying to ignore you and hoping you go away

"Nope"

"hey that's my line"

and now Ruby's here, great. That's it I'm heading to the loony bin. Hey Nora you seen my strait jacket

"Its in the closet"

thanks till next time

"Nora"

"Yes Ren"

"You need to stop being funny"

"Why"

"You just killed another fan"

"Oh well theirs more were he came from"

"Nora did you just say our fans are replaceable"

"Maybe"

"I need a drink"

**What did you think... That bad ok. Well review fav follow and PM if you want to use one of my OCs in your story**


	7. Update

**Okay show of hands, who liked Yang and Blake's kids... (crickets are heard in the background) Well okay just to let you know I will update this as much as I can I have a good back log of OCs, some old rants, and ideas. My next post will be Monday as I take the weekends off sorry but you can't get 5 chapters a day every day. Thank you all for reading this please feel free to review and PM if you would like to use one of my OCs. My next post I hope you will like and as a teaser her name is Engel Schnee. I would also like to take this time to thank a few of the authors that helped and encouraged me to write.**

**The Dagger Of Fate: I am currently working on a tribute OC for you Keep an eye out for that**

**Kentethalion: Engel Schnee is well under way and hopefully will be released soon**

**Half-Blind Otaku: you are a great guy and I thank you for putting up with me for so long**

**Update: The RWBY theorist will now be running under a new setup called showcase. Allow me to explain, there will be three mane showcases:**

**OC showcase: all my OCs will be presented here all are free for your use all you have to do is PM me and tell me what you wish to use them for**

**Weapon showcase: an in-depth look at my OCs weapons**

**One shot showcase: in this one my OCs and a few other main characters will be used. Currently I am working on a training session with Raven and Adam.**

**Also I am working on a segment that will show case the various beverages in the world of Remnant, everything from Utter satisfaction milk to Mistral tonic.  
**

Till next time

a friend

Zarrok1138


	8. Meet Dunkel

**This was a story idea for Half-Blind Otaku for his story 'Not Yet' with my OC. I hope you like it.**

**Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth and all that copy right disclaimer stuff**

Schnee manor

'It's always quit here' Weiss thought to herself 'so... empty'

"Hello Weiss"

"Blake, how have you been?"

"Alright"

"How are Mina and the kids?"

"Adam and Raven are doing well" she paused "Mina is..."

"Mina?" Weiss offered with a brief smirk

Blake rose an eyebrow "Weiss Schnee, did you just make a joke?"

"Maybe" Weiss scroll beeps "Velvet, what seems to be the problem"

"Um... Weiss do you remember that shipment of dust that got hijacked last week?"

"Yes"

"Um... well... you see..."

"Yes Velvet"

"It, just showed up in front of the building... and the hijackers are... well... tied up, with an arrest me sign taped to their heads"

Weiss stood there for a moment letting this news sink in then slowly, ever so slowly a smile formed on her face

"Velvet"

"Yes'

"In form the atorites and retrieve the dust"

"yes ma'am"

Weiss hangs up "well it seems I must pay someone a visit"

"Who" Blake asks

"Someone you may like"

The training hall is almost always silent, but today it was not. Two combatants face each other. One as blind as a bat, the other a scholar, born for battle.

Mina held her stakes in an ice pike grip, ready for any sudden moves; Dunkel was in his ready stance blade held parallel to his eye line.

Time seemed to stop as both warriors judged their enemy, all was still. All at once Dunkel struck Mina dodged barely missing the blade, she struck back but was blocked and got a kick to her mid section for her trouble 'well that could have gone better' Mina thought.

'She's good haven't had a fight like this in a wile'

They circle each other waiting for an opening

'Sorry Carfax but it's been a long day' without warning Dunkel launches an all out offensive, slash after slash

Mina is just barley eking out a defense, and then as fast as it started its over.

"Impressive I haven't had a fight like that in a long time" Dunkel helps her up

"Still lost though" She says

"You use your semblance as your eyes, it is not, you are a bat, what do bats use?" Dunkel asks

"their ears, but I can't relie on them in combat, to many distractions"

"Stop" He sighs 'why me over a decade of teaching and fighting people and its the same complaint over and over'

"Look" he says, she smirks and points to her eyes. 'Oh what fun'

"Mr. Dunkel"

"Ms. Schnee and Ms. Belladonna I assume"

"You assume correctly Mr..."

"Dunkel, Wissen Dunkel"

"Ah-hem" Weiss interrupts "Dunkel explain this" she hands him a scroll

"It seems that the hijackers have turned themselves in"

"And tied themselves up"

"Yes"

She gives him an unconvinced look

"Look it was ether there or police H.Q. and then you would be jumping through hoops for a week to get the dust back"

"I thought I told you to be discrete"

"Hey I've been trying not to kill any one!"

"WAIT WHAT!" Blake screams

'Uh-oh' Dunkel thinks


	9. Dunkel contemplates his past

A man, dark brown hair graying at the temples deep green eyes, 5'11" in height. He wore simple glasses, a black leather trench coat over a simple black t-shirt, and combat harness with two M1911 A1s in shoulder holsters, black jeans and light combat boots with black leather gloves. And on his back, a sword. It was a single edge hand and a half long sword.

He looked over the city from the top of the Schnee Vale HQ.

Let it never be said that Wissen Dunkel was afraid of heights. At over 100 stores high it was quite the drop.

'To think the city looks so peaceful from up here' he thought 'if only they knew what dark secrets keep them safe at night'

Dunkel was one of those secrets. A man that will do any thing and every thing to keep people safe.

He took out a small pipe, heavily engraved and beautiful in its own right. Valentinan herbs, none tabaco and very good for the lunges.

Wile he stood there the 25 year old did one of the few things he rarely did. Remissness, he thought back to when he used to travel the world. How he would teach those in the nomadic tribes how to fight and survive. He remembered the day Ms. Schnee offered him a job four years ago.

'To think that me of all people would work here' he snuffed out the pipe, and returned it to its pocket 'I have lived a good life so far'

He stepped out to the edge of the roof 'so why do I feel that some thing bad will happen' he shook his head 'there is always something that will go wrong' he thought 'the best we can do is be ready for it'


	10. Meet an old friend

**A story pitch for Enter RWBY**

"Well, you seem to have had quiet a day"  
"Who the hell are you" Xero says  
"Call me, an old friend" He had, dark brown hair graying at the temples deep green eyes, 5'11" in height. He wore simple glasses, a black leather trench coat over a simple black t-shirt, and combat harness with two M1911 A1s in shoulder holsters, black jeans and light combat boots. And on his back, a sword. It was a single edge hand and a half long sword.  
"You'll have to forgive me but I'm new here and don't have many friends"  
"I am well aware" he says "It is quiet far from your home is it not" he says putting his hands behind his back  
I narrow my eyes "And what would you know about that"  
"More than you know" he looked down then back up at me "you died"  
He sighed  
"look, you would not believe this but this happens quiet a lot" he paused "basically you were not meant to die, but... Fate is not kind"  
"What are you talking about" I ask  
"You have been given a second chance at life, however" he paused  
"However what?"  
"However, you were not meant to be here" he sighed "look it is my job to fix these sort of things, quiet frankly its annoying, but I am here to make sure that you do NOT die again. You have the fighting skills and a weapon use them well"  
I look off to the distance to think on what he said "Alright" I say and look back to see he's gone "What? Were?" I hear my scroll beep.  
I open it, and there's a message.  
'We will meat again" An old friend  
P.S. Batman is good show  
I groan, why me

**Fav follow and review.**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


End file.
